Helga and Arnold, at their prime in life
by ke11yke11z
Summary: Or so they think. What would you do if you were left all alone, in your demise to sort out all your feelings for a certain footbal head? Having unruling faith and loyalty to one man, till death to us part. Even if he is not there.


What if Helga got somewhat rejected by Arnold?

Helga G. Pataki is now a 24 year old English Literature graduate just fresh out from New York University. The world is Helga's oyster; hers for the taking. Growing up, she was not the type to give into temptation or day dreaming. Lord knew she had a damaging amount of self-control growing up for outwardly wanting to beat the snot out of a certain football headed boy with those adoring tuffs of corn floured hair. There were a lot of times Helga just felt like she could not take it anymore and had to tell Arnold else she was going to just die from an exploding heart. Throughout those year, hindering all of those harbored emotions in the deepest bawls of her soul, keeping those feelings from ever spilling over into the outward realm had paid a hefty toll on the woman. She had forgotten how to express love or to feel it without unrequited agony. Every time she thought she got to close to another man, she ran like the dickens. The mere thought of love or getting close to any other man but Arnold scared her to death. It was a thought that she just could not fathom and refused to accept. It just made her feel dirty. She was constantly saving herself for the object of her most intimate desires. Sure Arnold never flat out rejected Helga, being the don wan that he was, he was able to just leave her with empty promises and without closure until he finally decided to live in San Lorenzo with his parents, Miles and Stella. When Arnold left Hillwood that placed a scar in Helga that could never be mended, even if Arnold by some miracle just seemingly and unexpectedly popped back into her life. That translucent kiss Helga and Arnold shared while lost in the Son Lorenzo jungle did her soul in. Thankfully, Gerald was neutral about the situation. Her own psyche could never comprehend the dramatic and horrific shift her life was about to take; a life without Arnold. She lived in denial until abandonment, anger, and loneliness consumed every morsel of Helga's flesh. The sad part is she solely blamed it on Arnold. However, time kept trucking on and it was too late before she realized that she could only blame herself. She began to realize that forgiveness was extremely good for the soul. She had far too much time on her hands by herself to overanalyze and over think every single second of her life. Forever living in a better time, a time when Arnold was right by her side.

Arnold was emotionally attached while he did Ruth, Lila, Ms. Feltcher, and a certain 6th grade girl in. The evidence mounting right in front of her face made it easy for Helga to flat out know Arnold was flirting with her while at the tender age of 9. Being so vulnerable to his every whim, she knew that she could not trust the boy. However, the boy was so dense that quite honestly he could not consciously see beyond his nose and acknowledge that he was absolutely in love with her. He had no idea that he was in fact giving off mixed signals just like Helga was to him and even flirting with the girl. Arnold craved those girls, being starved of all the admiring attention that he tragically NEEDED from Helga. Those useless girls were simply a distraction, a decoy for Arnold to take unknowingly advantage of; a pawn in Arnolds subsiding act. The boy's heart was three sizes too big to mean any harm; even with his tormenter his intentions were good. A boy of 9 simply could not comprehend the advanced emotional maturity of a 9 year old young lady. Despite even Gerald reminding Arnold "this is Helga Pataki we are talking about. Helga G. Pataki" when Arnold said that he actually likes Helga and then Gerald counteracts what he said to Arnold by trying to convince Arnold that maybe, perhaps just one day Arnold and Helga might fall and love and get married and live happily ever after and have loads of babies together. Gerald trying to be a voice of reason (opposing Arnold's rash thinking) for Arnold while he was a little ticked off just made the whole situation sound even messier than it was at the time. Even Arnold refused to accept then that Helga and him getting married very well might be a possibility in his life. When you are as dense as Arnold, a good best friend who knows what he is talking about, thanks to Mr. Fuzzy Slippers, is a good thing. Despite how much of a burden Gerald was with Arnold's shaky nerves and Arnolds own subconscious emotional confusion with Helga.

Even at the age of 24, Arnold and Helga never found their true loves. They were just coasting by with their _lonely_, personally unsatisfying mediocre somewhat mundanely depressing lives. It truly pained Helga to see just how easily Pheobe got over Gerald. Pheobe was engaged to an orthopedic doctor named Phobio. Helga simply wondered how men could come so easily to her best friend but not to her. How could they have so many similarities yet so many undeniable differences? Being the maid of honor was frightful was Helga. She knew that she was not getting any younger, yet had no idea what to do with men. She always assumed that it would just come naturally with Arnold. Helga did not like looking bad and being in foreign uncomfortable situations; the sting of embarrassment was something that never really left her. So when she was left with nothing, she had nothing to give. She was a princess without her prince yet. She wanted so badly to just be one with Arnold and give him every little piece of herself that she could. When Pheobe asked Helga why she is not engaged herself or have a boyfriend, Helga just responded ignorantly "I just do not want to get hurt". The question was never brought up again. It's amazing how the tides turn. Whose on top now Helga? Who wears the pants in the relationship? The heartache that one feels when they realize they've been duping themselves their entire lives can sometimes be unbearable. How much heart wrench can one woman with questionably gravity defying pig tails take? All Helga knew was that she could hack this type of agony, and wished not even on her worst enemy to feel one tenth of it.

So it is inevitable that fate would step in just at the most stressful time in their lives while they were just getting their feet on the ground and setting into a more independent life. A life swarming with alarm clocks, responsibility, deadlines, and well work. Arnold was about to come back into Helga's life, 12 years later.

As Helga was reminiscing on her dull life thus far …. Arnold.. yadidadida.

To be continued... much happier.

PLEASE RATE AND COMMENT. This is literally the second fanfiction I have ever done. The first one was with Shaun and his feelings about Corey and Topenga getting married back when I was around 15. PLEASE RATE AND COMMENT. really want to know if I am any good. Let me know if I should even bother continuing. Thank you 3


End file.
